Your Akatsuki One shot: Itachi
by Catiprojectc
Summary: As the titel says your one shot with the one and only Uchia Itachimore information inside the story


_I don't own naruto, I just have fun with the characters._

_This is for the akatsuki one shot project… And first in _

_Line is Itachi. Pleas enjoy…_

_---------------------------------------------------_

"What is this" "Why can't I move" You tried to slowly open your eyes, but closed them as a bright light shined on you. You softly groaned and faded into darkness again. Screaming and sweating you woke up. Again that same scary dream you had been having it ever since you were assigned to eliminate Uchia Itachi. You got up and opened the window smelling the night air. Maybe this was a omen, or just your mind was trying to tell you: Run foolish girl, your no match for him. You smirked knowing that what your mind was telling you was right.

You looked across the street, covering you signature as best as you could. Suddenly the black haired man looked at you, inside you screamed, panicked had he found you out?! You didn't look the other way, that would be to suspicious, so you tried to act as if you weren't looking at him. Merely lost in thoughts. It seemed to work for he looked the other way again and continued his way to wherever he was going… but as you followed him you noticed he pace had quickened, he manoeuvred more and trying to blend into the crowd as if he knew you were following him. He couldn't know.. you were absolutely sure he didn't know.. or did he?

You started to have a mental issue with yourself. If you were right he hadn't noticed you yet, and was just acing by routine but if you were wrong, he was testing you.. luring you into a trap and what would happen if you did get caught.

The same fear that you had felt yesterday night caught up with you. He was stronger, you knew it. Why did you take the mission. You didn't stand a chance. Foolish girl, foolish girl.

You weren't following Itachi anymore, running through ally's trying to get away as far as you could. You would just forget about the mission. You would just say you lost him. How foolish of your to think you could capture him. Your mind was scolding you. Your feet were guiding you away, deeper into the maze of ally's of a place you couldn't remember the name of, You're a foolish girl. A foolish girl.

"My, my…aren't you a foolish girl"

You stopped, who had said that, where did it come from. You looked behind you. Nothing there, not above, not to your left. You stumbled backwards.

"Who are you… where.."

And as you blinked with your eyes, he suddenly stood there. He had known you were following him, of course he did… He's Uchia Itachi. Of course he knew, you foolish girl.

"Uc..Uchi.."

You tried to speak out his name… you tried to scramble away, trying to get away from the man who you were assigned to eliminate the man you knew you weren't a match for. He would kill you, he would torture you. He would punish you for being a foolish girl.

For thinking you could take him on.

He stepped closer and closer, grabbing your throat as he lifted you up against the whole squeezing the air out of your lungs. Your body suddenly moved again as you hands reached up to the one holding you trying to get loose.

"Le..let..me.." You coughed as he tightened his grip on your throat.

"Who send you"

"No one .. "

a sharp pain in your stomach followed as you gasped. He looked at you with no emotion as you were slowly starting to fade into darkness. But Uchia Itachi wasn't kind he made sure you wouldn't fall into a realm where he couldn't hurt you. He had other plans. You could see it in his eyes, what was he going to do. You cursed at yourself for taking on the mission, you scowled yourself for thinking you were a match for him. You stared into his eyes as you suddenly felt light in the head. The ally around you faded slowly,as you were suddenly swallowed by red water the tight grip on your throat was gone, as was Itachi. But where were you. You tried to swim up but all you seemed to do was sink. When you were about to give up you felt were reaching out. Feeling cold air around your fingers. With one last stroke you gasped for air. Crawling out of the water catching your breath. You knew it wasn't finished yet.

You were frozen as you felt a kunai against your throat and a warm breath made your neck hair stand up.

"Now tell me, who send you"

"I.. was.. I.."

You were about to break… you wanted to pain and the scaring feeling in you go away. But you didn't want to betray your villages anyway. Loosing your thoughts as his fingers graced your cheek. You wondered what he was doing.

"I know you have been following me for the past few weeks, but I am amazed you truly were good. It would be a shame to kill you"

His lips brushed against your neck as you didn't know what to reply, and just sighed at the touch.

"I really don't want to kill, such a beauty like yourself" he whispered in your ear "So just tell me which village send you, you don't want to die for you village, they knew how strong I was but still send you didn't they. They don't care about you" His fingers traced down the side of your body as he placed a kiss in your neck.

"I.. the village hidden .." you slowly brought out. Why weren't you fighting him. You were loosing yourself in his touch, in his lips caressing your neck. Why didn't you mind the fact you did want to betray your village, as long as he kept touching you, kissing you.

You felt yourself being turned and back pushed down against the ground as you felt him place another kiss on your collarbone, your hands were pinned down above your head. And it wasn't until you felt his weight upon you, that you snapped out of it. Panic taking of you again.

"Pleas.. I'll tell you.. s..stop" you brought out. Fear showing all over your features.

"and what if.. " another kiss this time on your cheek. "I don't want to stop"

Another kiss, this time on your bottom lip. You struggled, you tried to get loose, You didn't want this did you. What did you want. You turned your head from left to right, trying to get your knee's up so that you might get him off.

"I think.. " you felt him pinning your hands even harder down with his right hand as his left hand got out a kunai and brought it up to the same place as before. "You don't have a say in this.." You saw him smirk as he crushed his lips onto yours and at the same time cutting open your blouse, making it fall apart. He moved his hips against yours making you gasp as he slipped in his tongue, exploring it, tasting it, making you moan into the kiss. He threw the kunai away as his free hand travelled down to your skirt, moving it upwards stroking your inner tight in the progress.

Your mind went blank and you didn't care about a thing no more. You just wanted to feel him… feel it all as his hand reached the top of your panties you deepened the kiss. He smirked knowing you wanted him. Ripping the piece of cloth off, he undid himself of his own pants. Leaning down over you he kissed your neck and whispered in your ear This is going to hurt" you felt a sharp pain travel throughout your body as he entered you at once. You screamed and dug your nails into the ground next to you, letting tears flow down your cheek. You looked up to Itachi smile at you not with the usual evil smile's from before, but.. a sweet smile. You placed your hands behind his back as you pushed your lips against his, then kissing his cheek, his neck and finally speaking in soft whisper, you begged him to move.

And he did, he slowly started to rock himself in and out of you, at a slow and gentle pace. You whimpered every now and then, but soon was pain replaced by pleasure and you softly moaned against his cheek. You couldn't take it anymore as he went in you whispered into his ear to move faster, harder. He did as you asked, as he quickened the pace you slightly pulled his hair, kissing him moaning out his name against his lips. There had been a rhythm but it was now gone, now it was just him rocking in you at harder and faster pace as he asked you to scream his name you did. You screamed it, as you felt a warm sensation come over you, he kissed you as he softly moaned your name, almost you didn't catch it as you felt a warm liquid against your inner tight, you told him who had send you, you don't know why you told him but you did. You dozed of into consciousness.

You opened your eyes, only to find yourself in your hotel room. It was night out. You looked at your clothes which were all still there, you didn't know anymore if what had happened really happened, you got up, falling back again, you saw a single rose on the nightstand.

A black rose, that wasn't there when you left this morning.

The end..


End file.
